vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mioo, Dorost Ast!
"Mioo, Dorost Ast!" is the original Pokémon series where all major human and Pokémon characters have switched species with each other. The title is a Persian/Iranian translation of Meowth's "Meow(th), that's right!". It refers to the human version of Meowth, who utters this expression and originally comes from this country. Despite the title choice, Team Rocket is not the (sole) main focus of the series. While the series describes itself to be the original show in an alternate reality, it tends to portray the characters in a comedic light, even when copying scenes directly from the TV-show. An unfinished comic showing an early concept of the series was uploaded at Facebook on the 5th of July 2013, but names and backstories were not established at that time, as the comic was supposed to be a one-off. Specie-swapped Team Rocket again started off the series in 2017, mostly in sketches at Tumblr. These images were later published at Deviantart under the name VampireMeerkat. Main characters For minor characters or characters who made less important/frequent appearances, check out this list. Pete Ashtoo (Pikachu) Pikachu as a human. Pete is a young boy of 7, making him the youngest trainer ever to start his journey. More noticeable is his ability to turn nearly any standard Pokémon into a winner, which is a loose translation/exaggeration of Pikachu's perceived strength by the original Team Rocket. His role in the series is meant to be more humorous than accurate; as Pete manages to pull of feats like catching an Arceus with help of his Nidorash and a Zubat, whereafter he uses the creature as a "pony". With Nidorash as his first Pokémon, Pete didn't start out as a motivated trainer and greatly disliked his starter. Not until he learned how caring and devoted Nidorash was towards him, he exceeded his own potential and trained him to the best of, in this case, Nidorash's abilities. After Team Rocket got wind of Pete's talent, they made it their goal to kidnap him and take him to their base. But because he is a small child and Team Rocket consists out of 2 Pokémon and one curiously dressed adult man, Pete has an unusual way of dealing with the group; and prefers to defend himself with an amped-up taser device, opposed to using his Pokémon. It refers back to Pikachu's attacks. Pete is a small, chubby boy with blond hair, black/brown eyes and rosy cheeks. He wears a yellow shirt with 2 brown stripes, yellow pants and yellow shoes. His last name is a play on words, like Ash's in the original series. It tries to resemble Pikachu's name and refers to (Nidor-)Ash's presence at the same time. ----- Nidorash (Ash) Ash as a Pokémon. Nidorash is a comical version of Ash Ketchum and best friends with the talented trainer, Pete Ashtoo. He lacks common sense and often has an absent, but satisfied look on his face. Despite this, he's fair in battle, mainly thanks to his trainer. While he has a talent for annoying others, it's surprisingly easy for him to befriend other Pokémon and humans, who then join Pete on his journey. Because of his unappealing look and behaviour, Pete wasn't fond of him at first and saw no reason in using him for battle, or even starting his Pokémon journey. When Nidorash then tried to put matters into his own hands and planned to weaken a Pidgey for his demotivated master, he accidentally attacked a Spearow instead, which then angered an entire flock of them. They started chasing and wounding Pete, and Nidorash tried his best to put distance between them and the birds, even stealing a bike from a Krabby and trying to ride off on it. When he wasn't able to do much else, Pete managed to come through and swiftly caught the Spearow Nidorash had weakened, whereafter he used it to fight off the rest of the flock. From that moment on, Nidorash's friendship with him kept growing and Pete tries his best to cater to his Pokémon's implausible goal of becoming "the best Pokémon ever". While Nidorash is not as strong as the other monsters Pete owns, his stupidity tends to make him brave and persistent, which sometimes proves useful during battle. Nidorash has the general appearance of a Nidoran, but has Ash's eyes, and spiky fur on his head and ears. He wears the same cap the first generation Ash does, and has a spot on his body shaped like the general Pokémon logo. ----- Geodude (Brock) Brock as a Pokémon. Geodude was/is owned by the long absent gym leader of Pewter city and had taken it upon himself to defend the gym and care for the other abandoned Pokémon. After his master returned, Geodude decided to pursue his own dreams and joined Pete Ashtoo and Nidorash on their travels. The oddest thing about Geodude is that he seeks to become a "human breeder". People are willing to play along in order not to disappoint him, and he treats it as a genuine profession. While this is his passion, he also shows an unhealthy obsession for female Pokémon and flirts with nearly every one he comes across. Geodude looks mostly like a normal Geodude, but has squinted eyes, and the rock formation on top of his head is chipped, making it look like Brock's hair. ----- Krabby (Misty) Misty as a Pokémon. Krabby is Nidorash's first companion and "friend", even though she was initially a stalker who demanded compensation for her stolen bike. How a Krabby is able to ride a bike and why Nidorash thought he could ride one stayed undiscussed. Krabby mainly likes Nidorash's trainer, Pete, and shows little patience for Nidorash and even Geodude at times. While this is the case, she puts alot of time into helping Nidorash become a better fighter. She has three sisters, who are strangely enough Goldeens. Krabby has asymmetric extensions on her head that look similar to Misty's hairstyle, a small jaw and small blue eyes. ----- Bubba Sawyer (Bulbasaur) Bulbasaur as a human. Bubba is a young boy who was born and raised at a Pokémon sanctuary and took it upon himself to protect the creatures from hunters and trainers. He has a great love for Pokémon and prefers not to use any. Having that said, he uses tools with which he fights, like his 2 whips. Bubba's brother and sister became lost on their Pokémon journey and he hasn't seen them since. At one point they meet up, where he finds they set up some weird cult with other kids, where Bubba's brother took it upon himself to play "the king". Bubba is disappointed that they lost their focus, but as everyone seems to be having fun playing this obvious game, he lets them carry on. Because of his understanding of Pokémon and natural talent as a leader, he was asked to suspend his journey and work at Professor Acorn's laboratory, as she was having trouble keeping the Pokémon there under control. ----- Kurt Tell (Squirtle) Squirtle as a human. Kurt is the leader of a small street gang consisting out of orphans. He and its members escaped from the same orphanage, including Kurt's own nephew Wharton Tell. Because of their past, they don't trust humans and only care for Pokémon. Mir Yusuf was first to meet up with Kurt and earn his trust, as his wardrobe and ability to speak the Pokémon language made him believe he disliked being human. With the gang's help, Team Rocket was able to capture Pete Ashtoo, though he had gotten injured before that time. Mir translated Nidorash's plea to get a first aid kit, to which Kurt agreed, but jokingly threatened to eat Misty the Krabby for dinner. This was taken seriously, though, and Nidorash speeded off to save his master. This, and after saving the gang from Team Rocket's betrayal, earned Pete and Nidorash Kurt's trust and devotion. He sticks around for a long time to help aid them on their journey, until he returns to his old gang. ----- Charles Mandel (Charmander) Charmander as a human. Charles started out as a kind and loyal boy who was mercilessly abandoned by his father after not fulfilling his expectations. At the nearby Pokémon center, Pete and the crew heard incriminating words coming from a man they figured was his father, and went back to check on Charles. The weather had worsened and he had become ill, as for the target of a violent gang of Spearow. His father showed up again when Charles seemingly proved not to be a liability, but Charles refused him after being left there to die. Misty's owners wonder if they won't get into legal trouble if they take someone's son along, but Charles explains that his father was a deadbeat and never signed any official documents proclaiming to be his dad. His mother appears to have passed away recently. He doesn't have other family. While the decision to take an "orphan on paper" with them stays questioned, Charles stays by their side and seems to like Nidorash. This changes however, when Charles grows up and enters puberty in a comically fast fashion and thinks to be too cool to be seen with any of his old friends. He might have an exaggerated form of progeria and gigantism, even though his mental state gets affected as well. Charles starts to mirror his father's behaviour the more time passes, which causes many in the crew to grow tired of him and avoid him when they see him walking, with exception of the simple-minded Nidorash, who still believes there's an ally in him. One of his lesser appreciated traits is his urge to interrupt Pete's battles by showing up and sending out his own Pokémon. Because Nidorash keeps giving him attention and tried to keep him warm during a freezing night, Charles eventually abandons his act and reinstates his relationship with the crew. Still, because he wishes to become a Pokémon master himself, he leaves to a special school in order to become the best. He's changed his name twice over time, the first time into the unofficial "Melee-ON" and then adapted his mother's last name, Richard. As a child, Charles has short orange hair, big blue eyes and is missing his front teeth. He wears a orange-sleeved sweater, orange pants and sneakers with a flame print. When a teenager, his facial features are sharper and he has a mowhawk-like haircut where the tuft of hair is dyed a more noticeable red. His clothes haven't changed much, except for the increased red colour. When an adult, Charles has grown quite the size and is barely recognizable as his old self. His red attire is now orange again, and he wears an orange-blue coat resembling the wings of a Charizard. ----- Mir Yusuf (Meowth) Meowth as a human. Mir Yusuf is an upbeat, determined member of Team Rocket who can speak and understand the language of Pokémon. Unlike his many colleagues, he has no human teammates accompanying him on his journey and has been paired up with two Pokémon instead. Since his job isn't to steal Pokémon, but persuade them into joining Team Rocket, human guidance is considered unnecessary. He knows his teammates as "Jessie" and "James", who others call "Charmeleon" and "Jigglypuff", since humans can't understand them and never got to learn their name. While the trio is rarely seen apart, Mir Yusuf is not their trainer and both Pokémon have owners who also work for Team Rocket. Mir's relationship with these men is minimal, as he tends to address Charmeleon and Jigglypuff whenever there's a problem. Mir Yusuf has never caught a Pokémon and isn't interested in owning one. The company provides him with weapons and tools, and he's a skilled mechanic, giving him little reason to use the creatures to fight his battles. Because of this, though, he qualifies as a low-level trainer and wouldn't be able to command Charmeleon or Jigglypuff in battle. Since their trainers are assigned to the same area as them and often tag along, Mir can still benefit from a more controlled Charmeleon and Jigglypuff during a confrontation. His job description is that of a "Pokémon whisperer", for which he's tasked to talk wild and captured Pokémon into joining the company. His ability to speak the language of (then) all 150 Pokémon inspired his boss to put this new tactic to the test, hoping it would come with less consequences and more devoted fighters. It appeared successful for a fair period of time, until Mir met a young boy named Pete Ashtoo and started to neglect his duties. Hoping it would earn him his long-awaited promotion, he planned to recruit the talented trainer, but Pete violently rejected the offer, whereafter Mir concluded it'd be easier to kidnap the 7-year-old. He's still booked no success and his blind obsession with Pete turned him and his team into a joke. Mir Yusuf has the appearance of a young adult, but like most of his personal details, his age is unknown. Before he joined Team Rocket, he was a homeless orphan from Iran. Since his birth has never been registered and he has no given name, he called himself "Mir Yusuf" around the age of 7. He expected the people of his town to show more tolerance if he had a proper name, but his bad reputation stayed unaffected because of the fact the main issue persisted; Mir Yusuf was often forced to take shelter on private property, and being haunted by the feeling of hunger made him delusional and mistake random objects for food. Villagers acquainted with him believed he was mentally insane because of this. As he continuously trespassed or destroyed their property, he received no sympathy. When he was a preteen, a feelgood movie inspired him to make a fresh start in a Hollywood-esque neighbourhood. Not knowing how unwelcome people like him are in high-class communities, he quickly met with disappointment and more mistreatment, which pushed him into glorifying the first stranger that showed him kindness. Mir Yusuf The leader of a notorious street gang saved him from starvation, whereafter Mir decided to join the group for the sake of staying alive. He spent most of his teenage years working for them, though did so with regret at the end. He was ordered to do increasingly heinous jobs, while Mir Yusuf the leader managed to manipulate him by acting as a close friend. These experiences left their mark and Mir Yusuf is a one-man army in disguise, though this "talent" is considered unusable, as it distorts his sense of reality and makes him dangerous. Later in his life he strenuously taught himself the language of Pokémon while working for the gang in order to impress a rich man's daughter, named Marzieh. When he believed to be ready, he met up with her again and expressed his love in 150 languages, but she thought the peasant had turned mad and was uttering nonsense. As she fled from his recital, she lost her signature golden headdress and Mir Yusuf loyally preserved the item in case she'd come back for it. After the realization hit she was gone forever, he kept it as a necklace, and functions as a reminder of his personal conclusion he needs to find power and riches if he wants to win her love. As there was nothing waiting for him in Iran, he left and crossed several countries, looking for an opportunity. Long after this event, Team Rocket followed Pete Ashtoo and his crew to Iran for a dubious movie premiere, where Charmeleon and Jigglypuff first learned of his home and past. Upon arrival, Mir Yusuf was quickly approached by his old gang, who expressed anger for his decision to run off, but were willing to forgive him if he returned and used his multilingual talents for their benefit. Mir refused, but then got confronted with the fact they were holding Marzieh. She expressed her displeasure for having to join a street gang, and her complaints made Mir assume she was being extorted. It led to a stab fight with Mir Yusuf the leader, but before Mir could take his life, Marzieh stopped him. Mir Yusuf understood from her words that she thought to owe him for taking care of her and they were in love. Mir was still a freak to her. He concluded it was better to move on, yet he kept her headdress as part of his Meowth look and his search for success continued. Even though Team Rocket is a criminal organization that doesn't shy away from weapons and force, Mir Yusuf never felt comfortable disclosing the details of this previous criminal life to his colleagues. He's only told his boss and teammates the bare minimum, since they demanded it. His boss expressed confusion for his incompetence as his employee, to which Mir Yusuf guessed that to be because he has multiple people he can depend on. Having that said, he carries heavy baggage from his past that stays mostly -and purposely- unexplored. When Mir Yusuf solicited for a job with Team Rocket, he told his interviewer he only just crossed the country's border and claimed to have learned English from a movie he happened to catch on a television screen through a living room window. Finding this implausible, the woman commented on his American dialect, to which he explained the character in the movie had one like it. After having mastered the language of Pokémon, it's become easier for Mir to learn languages, which is his strongest talent. Still, it's clear he cannot teach himself without mimicking his example's sound and/or dialect, which is why he speaks a Pokémon's language in the original voice of that Pokémon, and has a Brooklyn accent when speaking English. While accurate, it makes for a strange performance. Mir Yusuf's understanding of the Pokémon language also comes with the ability to hear their "real voice", making Charmeleon and Jigglypuff sound like Jessie and James to him. He has dark skin, dark-blue eyes, drawn out eyebrows, a tooth gap and long black hair with uneven bangs. When he was given a position in Team Rocket, he cut and bleached his hair to resemble a Meowth's head and tail. He originally did this as an attempt to "impress" his cat-loving boss and earn himself an early promotion. While his boss often criticizes his look and believes it not to fit with his organization's image, Mir stays convinced he likes it and has grown fond of it himself. More importantly, he noticed a boost in the trust wild Pokémon have for him when his hair is styled this way, and it's his preferred excuse. He wears a black shirt under a fitting sandy-white Team Rocket turtleneck, matching pants, long black gloves, and long brown boots. He has fairly large feet and often trouble finding shoes his size, explaining why these left-over boots don't match the rest of his attire. That he won't settle with brown gloves instead is a testament to his incompetence. He has no surname and is only known as "Mir Yusuf", though it's often shortened to "Mir". ----- Charmeleon (Jessie) Jessie as a Pokémon. Charmeleon looks unusual, but it's her claret colour that earned her a spot in Team Rocket, as she isn't all that special in combat. She's considered an exotic collection piece opposed to a fighter, sparing her from a life in a cage. Despite her perceived worth, she was given to Mir Yusuf to aid him on his quest, as all other Pokémon within Team Rocket were considered too useful to give away. Charmeleon isn't wild or owned by Mir Yusuf, and has a different owner who's also part of Team Rocket. He's always sent out on other missions and is an average trainer, which gave Team Rocket's boss another reason to reassign her. It was expected of Mir to improve her fighting spirit. When in the neighbourhood, Charmeleon's master likes to tag along with the trio, which is needed if Mir Yusuf wants to be able to command her during a battle, since he's not her owner, nor has the right trainer level to command her. By the time Charmeleon's owner moves out of the picture, she and Mir have established their friendship far enough that she accepts battle commands from him. As she and Jigglypuff were not aware of Mir Yusuf's ability when they first met, he was able to eavesdrop on their conversation and learned that they fake their value by dying their skin. While most people know what their shiny form is supposed to look like, they managed to fool everyone into believing they're legit. Only they and Mir Yusuf know they're using dye, as not even Jigglypuff's and Charmeleon's owner know. One thing that does make Charmeleon special is the size and shape of the extension at the back of her head. Before she got captured, she wanted to become a "Nurse Joy" and work as a nurse. She befriended and helped a Nurse Joy in training during that period, but failed the classes herself. Mir Yusuf is the only person who treats her like a human being, which fed her desire to be a diva. He provided her with a small Team Rocket shirt, resembling the original Jessie's, and calls her by her name, "Jessie". Charmeleon has a red-purpleish colour and blue eyes with applied mascara. She has long fingernails that slightly bend, much like the extension on her head does, which refers back to Jessie's hair. ----- Jigglypuff (James) James as a Pokémon. Jigglypuff is a shiny Pokémon dissatisfied with his unimpressive colour scheme, and dyes his skin together with Charmeleon in order to stand out. Like her, his stats also aren't too impressive, making him a collectible within Team Rocket and safe from being caged and abused. Despite his perceived worth, he was given to Mir Yusuf to aid him on his quest, as all other Pokémon within Team Rocket were considered too useful to give away. Jigglypuff comes from a long family of shinies, insinuating it runs through his blood, making him especially valuable. His parents wanted him to marry a Charmeleon, as they had arranged a deal with a family of Charizards to give them shiny offspring, and believed they were the right kind of Pokémon to straighten up their lazy son. Though they didn't keep in mind Jigglypuffs and Charmeleons can't breed, the Charmeleon in question mainly agreed because she loved the idea of being his master and trainer, even though she's a Pokémon herself. Because she wanted to own him like this, she demanded he abandon his childhood friend and unofficial master, but Jigglypuff could not agree to her demands. He ran from the engagement and his home. Jigglypuff isn't owned by Mir Yusuf, but was captured by a random person, who later gave him to a child for Christmas. This boy today works for Team Rocket. He's always sent out on other missions and is an average trainer, which gave Team Rocket's boss another reason to reassign Jigglypuff. It was expected of Mir to improve his fighting spirit. When in the neighbourhood, Jigglypuff's master likes to tag along with the trio, which is needed if Mir Yusuf wants to be able to command him during a battle, since he's not his owner, nor has the right trainer level to command him. By the time Jigglypuff's owner moves out of the picture, he and Mir have established their friendship far enough that he accepts battle commands from him. As Jigglypuff and Charmeleon were not aware of Mir Yusuf's ability when they first met, he was able to eavesdrop on their conversation and learned that they fake their value by dying their skin. While most people know what their shiny form is supposed to look like, they managed to fool everyone into believing they're legit. Only they and Mir Yusuf know they're using dye, as not even Jigglypuff's and Charmeleon's owner know. Mir Yusuf is the only person who treats him like a human being, which fed his desire to be a diva. While Charmeleon was gifted a Team Rocket costume, Mir Yusuf admitted not to know how to make one for a ball-shaped creature, leaving Jigglypuff naked and disappointed. Still, he allows for him to keep buying expensive hair products to keep his hair straight and shiny, and calls him by his real name, "James". Jigglypuff has a purple-blueish colour, green eyes, and styled his poofy hair to resemble James'. ----- Pezhman Fārsi (Giovanni's Persian) Giovanni's Persian as a human. Pezhman is the boss of Team Rocket and fairly involved with the infamous trio's progress, compared to Giovanni from the original series. He calls frequently and wishes a monthly report from all his employees, which allows him to expresses his disapproval for Mir Yusuf's behaviour just as frequently. He has no respect for Mir's tendency to treat his assigned Pokémon, Charmeleon and Jigglypuff, as human beings and finds most things he does a waste of time and money, but considers his talents valuable enough to not fire him over his incompetence. Other Pokémon-oriented companies offer money for Mir Yusuf's contract, but Pezhman never responded to any bids or informed Mir of them. While Giovanni's Persian's personality was mainly that of an obedient pet who enjoyed having his master's attention and loved seeing Team Rocket/Meowth getting scolded, Pezhman mainly takes pleasure out of ignoring Mir Yusuf's requests and wishes, no matter how simple they are. This only started after his reputation worsened inside the company. For example, Mir Yusuf strives for a promotion, which Pezhman denies him for obvious reasons, though also wishes to pet his Persian as a reward for his work, which he's also denied. Pezhman loves and owns only cat Pokémon, though he has a preference for his Persian, who saved his live when he was young and he treats like a king. Mir Yusuf found it necessary to change his hairstyle to resemble a Meowth's head as an attempt to get on good terms with him and win an early promotion, but Pezhman expressed embarrassment for it. Nevertheless, he's more fond of it than he dares to let on; but since he finds his company's image to be important, he keeps this opinion to himself. He looks identical to Mir Yusuf's old gang leader from Iran, and even shares the same voice and first name, which is why Mir thought they were the same person upon meeting him. But after he greeted him in his native tongue and didn't get the expected response, he learned Pezhman knows nothing of Iranian culture and his parents were born and raised in Kanto. Still, this fact makes it hard for Mir to like him, which Pezhman doesn't learn about until way later. Though he has his own dirty practises and his company enough Pokémon and human deaths under her name, learning some of the details of Mir's past made him more sympathetic. Pezhman's skin is slightly tanned and his hair mostly grey, with two black streaks of hair combed to each side. He's somewhere in his 40s. He has a birthmark on his forehead, red eyes and sideburns resembling a Persian's whiskers. Unlike Mir Yusuf, it was not his intention to make himself look like a cat Pokémon, though nobody acknowledges he does, except for Mir Yusuf a whole year later. He wears the same orange suit Giovanni does in the show. His first name is of Persian origin and is meant to sound close to the Pokémon he's mirroring, while his surname, "Fārsi", is a Persian translation of the language itself. ---- Ekansh Akbar (Ekans/Arbok) Jessie's Ekans/Arbok as a human. He is Charmeleon's real owner and a man with Indian ancestry. He has undying patience and respect for his Pokémon, which managed to help Charmeleon evolve into the form she is today. Still, he's not a noteworthy trainer and has never managed to turn her into a Charizard. She's been stuck as a Charmeleon for years. The person who originally captured Charmeleon is unknown. When she was still a Charmander, she was given to Ekansh for his 16th birthday. Though she has a short fuse and is often disappointed in her trainer, the two of them share a close bond and she's never disobeyed him. He wasn't happy with the order to hand her over to Mir Yusuf, but he meets the trio frequently enough to tolerate the decision. Eventually Ekansh embarks on a personal mission and disappears from the picture, fully entrusting her with Mir Yusuf. He is slightly tanned, has half-long purple hair, black eyes, a long neck, and wears a purple turtleneck shirt under his Team Rocket attire. He's portrayed to be somewhere in his late 20s/early 30s. ---- Kevin Weaver (Koffin/Weezing) James' Koffin/Weezing as a human. He is Jigglypuff's owner and a long-time member of Team Rocket. The story goes that someone managed to catch Jigglypuff some time after the escape from his arranged marriage, as they found the rare Pokémon at the other side of the island, knocked out from exhaustion. The person who originally captured Jigglypuff is unknown, but he was given as a Christmas present to Kevin. He was still a young boy at that time, which means Jigglypuff is older than 30, as Kevin today is in his late 40s. Despite Jigglypuff's unpleasant discovery of being captured, the two are loyal toward each other. Kevin has a simple and intimidating look to him, but is a sweet man. He's always accompanied by his son, who's also named Kevin, and often rides along on his father's shoulders. One of his less healthy traits is his chainsmoking. Like Charmeleon's owner, he often comes across the Team Rocket trio and tags along for as long he has the time. Eventually he embarks on a personal mission and disappears from the picture, fully entrusting Jigglypuff with Mir Yusuf. Kevin is overweight, acne-ridden and balding. He has purple hair, a tired expression, and wears a Team Rocket turtleneck with a skull added to the design of the "R". Trivia *As most of the discussed human characters come from the Indigo League season, their Pokémon version is always a 1st generation Pokémon; **As by the rules of the series, human characters that appeared during the introduction of a certain generation, cannot be a Pokémon from a newer generation. **Arceus, Skitty, Glameow and Purrloin are so far the only newer generation Pokémon that made an appearance or were given a mention. *Pezhman Fārsi is written to like men, but as this character doesn't date and his orientation was never the subject of conversation, it's never been revealed in a comic. It's not public knowledge inside the series, either. * Mir Yusuf is the shortest adult male in the main cast, being somewhere between 1.70 and 1.75 cm (roughly 5.6 and 5.8 feet) tall. * Pezhman/Pezhman Fārsi, Kevin Weaver and Ekansh Akbar are the tallest reoccurring characters, who range from 1.85 to 2 meters (6 to 6.6 feet). * The series has a few running jokes: **Mir Yusuf tends to call Pete Ashtoo "the kid with the golden touch" or "Kid Midas" at every first meeting of the day, as a form of exposition. Afterwards he calls him "Pete Ashtoo" again. **Mir Yusuf never remembers what species Nidorash is and keeps mistaking him for a Rattata. **People, mainly Pezhman Fārsi, always respond to Mir Yusuf's mention of his teammates with "Who's Jessie and James?", because of their unfamiliarity with the names and lack of interest in remembering. See Also *That Darn Miaw (Fanfiction starring Team Rocket) Category:Pokémon Category:Series